For many electrical applications, electrical connectors are used. Some electrical connectors are assembled in the field. For example, a user may insert a contact, made of electrically conductive material, into a sleeve. Once this is done, an electrical conductor can be coupled to the connector. When the contact is inserted into the sleeve of the connector, an amount of force is required. This force can be significant because of the configuration (e.g., shape, size, features) of the contact relative to the sleeve. When the force required is high, damage can occur to the contact and/or sleeve. In addition, a user assembling the connector can be subject to safety hazards because of the awkwardness of handling these components.